The Blistering Shivering Shortcut
by Ultra Star
Summary: After a snowball fight The Crystal Squad ends up in underground and now they have to find their way back to the surface.


This story begins on the freezing planet, Shiver Star, where it snows all year long. Here, the Crystal Squad was enjoying a day in the snowy fields. The sun was shining brightly on the snow covered plains. The snow was glistening because of the sunshine which made it look like little jewels were in the snow. Right now, a young man, named Kirby, was packing up snow and forming it into brick shapes. The snow was just the right texture to get it done right. Once finished with a snow brick he handed it to his pal a pink-haired fairy named Ribbon. She was using the bricks to make a snow castle and after an hour of work the castle was finally finished.

"There! I think it's done!" Ribbon sighed happy with her work, "Well? What do you think Kirby?" With a grunt Kirby pushed himself up and began to walk around the castle. He smiled impressed with her work; the castle was twice his height and had four cylinder towers on each of the four corner and even had a snow bridge which rested over an empty moat.

"I really like it Ribbon," Kirby said, "This is really a job well done."

Ribbon smiled, "Thanks Kirby. I'm so happy you like it."

"Heh, heh, so where's Adeleine?" Kirby asked knowing the painter carried a camera, "I wanna take a picture of this!"

Ribbon was beaming with pride and said, "I don't know actually. I think she went with Minta somewhere..." She flew up in the sky to see if she could find them, but all she saw were fields of pure white snow. They weren't anywhere to be found.

"Goodness, how far do you think they went?" Kirby asked looking from ground level.

"YAH!" Ribbon shrieked followed by a sound of something falling in snow. Kirby turned around and was shocked to see Ribbon's feet sticking out in a pile of snow where her castle used to be.

"Ribbon! Your castle!" Kirby said stunned at how quickly it was demolished. He ran over to Ribbon, grabbed her feet and yanked her out of the snow. She did three unintentional backward somersaults before crashing back-first on the ground groaning. Kirby was about to check on Ribbon, but heard giggling not too far away. He knew precisely who the owners were.

"Adeleine! Minta! I know you're back there!" Kirby shouted as Ribbon sat up.

"You jerks!" Ribbon shouted. The two ladies came out of hiding behind a mount of snow which innocent smiles.

"Hi there!" Minta greeted.

"How's it going?" Adeleine asked.

Ribbon snarled, "Because of you two boobs my castle is completely destroyed!" She pointed at the wreckage. All that was left was a big pile of snow. Minta and Adeleine shamefully lowered their heads.

"Sorry Ribbon..." Minta apologized, "I didn't think you'd fall when I hit you with a snowball."

"You hit my wing!" Ribbon said with a glare pointing to her left wing which had specs of snow on it.

"I was going for the head."

"You should have aimed higher," Adeleine told Minta.

"You kept on rushing me!"

"Well, you were taking forever!"

"She kept moving around!"

"That's no excuse!"

"I didn't see you try to hit her!"

"It was your idea!"

"Then quit complaining!"

"Not my fault you have bad aim!" Ribbon and Kirby looked at each other with 'oh brother' looks as the Keke and Hubi argued. Suddenly, a snowball came falling from the sky and smacked Minta right in the face knocking her into the ground. Everyone else was stunned by this until they heard hearty laughter. The trio looked up and saw Dedede laughing while holding onto Bumble's feet who was twirling his spear rapidly overhead. They landed right next to Kirby.

"That's what I call an air strike!" Dedede said. Minta sat up and brushed the snow from her face.

She glared at Dedede and said, "Dang it Dedede! This had nothing to do with you!"

"I know, but aren't you glad I'm here anyway?" Dedede said with a sly smile.

Ribbon crossed her arms saying, "Hmph! Serves you right Minta!" Minta narrowed her eyes and then grabbed a handful of snow and quickly made it into a ball. She threw it at Ribbon, but the fairy leaned left to avoid it which instead hit Kirby, who was standing behind Ribbon, in the forehead.

"Hey!" Kirby yelled, "Ade's right! You do have bad aim!"

Minta gritted her teeth and chuckled another snowball at the brown puffball hitting him in the cheek. "Do I still have bad aim?" Dedede laughed loudly at Kirby which led Kirby to kick snow into his wide open mouth. Dedede gagged on the snow before swallowing it. Everyone, including Bumble, was laughing at this.

"Oh I see how you are! Alright! I declare Snowball War!" Dedede shouted into the sky.

"Oh yeah! I'm game!" Adeleine shouted.

Dedede asked, "Who's with who?"

Bumble corrected, "Who's with whom."

Dedede stared at him asking, "I've just be viciously attacked and all you care about is my grammar? Just for that bno teams!/bEveryone for themsel-" He was cut off by Ribbon throwing a snowball in his mouth.

She said, "Just shut up and fight!" Just then she was struck in the back of the head by a snowball. She turned around seeing Minta waving at her giggling; growling she ran after the Keke wanting to pound her face into the snow. Adeleine chucked snowballs at Bumble, but he easily rolled around to dodge each one and get closer to her. Once close enough, Bumble tripped Adeleine making her fall flat on her face. He then picked up snow and shoved it down her shirt.

"EEEEEEEE!" Adeleine screamed getting up and trying to shake the snow out as Bumble rolled on the ground laughing. When Adeleine got the snow out she glared at Bumble.

"Am I in trouble?" Bumble asked.

"You just wait till I get my hands on you!" The painter said picking up two snowballs then shouted, "I'm gonna make you EAT MY BALLS!"

While running by Ribbon shouted, "That's gross Adeleine!" Minta was chuckling to herself.

"What? I just said he's gonna eat my balls!" She repeated making Minta laugh even harder. Ribbon threw a snowball at her hitting her in the face. "Hey!"

"Just shut up," The fairy sighed. Kirby and Dedede were having snowy brawl as they each threw and kicked snow at their opponent. Dedede inhaled a bunch of snow and spat out a giant snowball which Kirby jumped and kicked away. He jumped again and landed right in front of Dedede splashing snow which the king quickly dodged. Dedede did the same with his hammer striking Kirby with snow.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Kirby said with a smirk.

"Bring it Brownie!" Dedede said also smirking. Meanwhile, Minta was running away from Ribbon while chucking snowball after snowball. Ribbon gracefully dodged the attacks and kicked away any snowballs she couldn't. Minta suddenly skidded to a halt confusing the fairy, but it became clear when Minta leaped at her and tackled her into the snowy ground. She pinned her wrists smirking and Ribbon struggled to break fast, but to no avail. After all, Minta was the stronger out of the two of them.

"You suck!" Ribbon growled once she stopped struggling.

"Suck on this," Minta said sweetly as she blew a gentle Frost Breath on Ribbon's face and chest. It wasn't harsh enough to freeze her, but it was still very cold.

"Aaaah, s-s-stop th-th-that!" Ribbon stuttered from the chilly feeling.

"Nah," Minta taunted as she blew more icy breath. Using every amount of muscle she had, the fairy was able to throw the keke off of her. "AAAH!" Minta shrieked as she landed head-first in the snow. Ribbon picked herself up and glared at Minta.

"You want to bring magic into this...so be it!" Ribbon said and then used her Snowball spell which encased her in a sphere of snow. Minta pulled her face out of the snow and turned just to see the fairy-sized snowball rolling at her. Before she could react Ribbon rolled Minta over pressing her deeper into the snow. Ribbon broke out of the snowball and smirked at the damage she caused. "Ribbon one, Minta zero!"

"It's not over yet!" Minta said getting up.

"That's because I'm not done with you yet!" Ribbon claimed activating the Snowball spell once more. She rolled at Minta trying to flatten her again, but Minta was able to run this time. As Ribbon rolled her snowball slowly and surely grew in size since she was rolling on snow. Minta saw this and only motivated her to move faster.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Minta cursed as the snowball gained up on her.

"YOU CAN'T AWAY!" Ribbon yelled; she suddenly jumped into the air inside her snowball. Minta suddenly slipped and fell on her bum. She then realize she had ran onto ice and was sliding around it. When she eventually stopped she saw Ribbon's massive snowball soar right over her and land on the ice with a big slam. Suddenly, the snowball exploded sending snowballs shooting everywhere. Minta had to duck and cover her face, but she still was getting hit by some. She got up, brushed the snow off and saw Ribbon waving at her with a smirk.

"Really?" Minta asked walking over, "You had to go to such extremes?"

Ribbon laughed, "It worked didn't it?" Once Ribbon and Minta were standing together they both heard a loud crunching sound. They both looked down and saw they were standing on severely cracked ice. The two girls were so stunned and scared they couldn't even move and just stared at the ground.

Finally Minta said, "Let's take this slow..." Ribbon nodded and while holding hands they began very cautiously tip toeing away from the crack. They moved in sync and stepped as lightly as they could. Suddenly, both girls were struck by a snowball causing them to fall back on the ice. This made the crack grow even bigger and suddenly the ice shattered. Minta and Ribbon, holding each other tightly, screamed as they fell down the empty chasm below.

"BUMBLE!" Kirby, Adeleine and Dedede screamed at the Waddle Dee. Bumble was in total shock from what just happened. The other three rushed to the massive hole and looked down. They couldn't see the fairy or keke anywhere which got them very worried.

"Damn! That's a real long way down," Dedede commented.

"I wonder how long that fall is," Adeleine said.

"I didn't know they were on thin ice!" Bumble insisted, "I didn't know!"

"It's alright Bumble," Kirby reassured, "But you know we're going after them right."

"Yes, I do."

Adeleine shouted, "No doubt! Let's get them!"

"Or..." Dedede suggested, "we can go back to town, rent an Inn, order a pizza and pretend this never happened," Adeleine and Kirby gave Dedede glares so scary it would have Zero screaming and running for mommy. "I was just kidding! I was just kidding! Sheesh!" The king quickly said. The four held hands and together jumped down the chasm. The quartet fell down yelling until they landed on an icy slide; Dedede was in front followed by Ade, Bumble and finally Kirby. While yelling the four slid down the slide at top speed passing by ice sculptures of Waddle Dees, Gordos and King Dedede who had quite a big belly.

"Wow!" Adeleine laughed, "You sure did pack on a few pounds!"

"I bdo not/b have a stomach that big!" Dedede claimed, "Whoever made that is getting clobbered!"

"I think I'm getting sick!" Bumble groaned.

"Thank stars I'm in back!" Kirby said.

"You puke on me and I'll beat ya senseless!" Adeleine threatened. They slid through two loops and slid off a ramp into the air.

"EEEEE!" They yelled until they landed on another section of the slide and continued sliding over an icy lake. It was very bright in this cavern and the group could easily see the sparkling snow-covered ice walls surrounding them.

"This is fun!" Adeleine screamed.

"Yeah!" Bumble shouted, "if you don't care about bdying!"/b

"We'll be fine Bumble!" Kirby shouted.

Dedede argued, "Mister Eel thinks differently."

With a raised eyebrow Kirby asked, "Who's Mister Eel?" Soon the slide went into a downward spiral which led to another ramp the group launched off of. Right at the lake and waiting for them was a giant eel with a giant scar on its face and its mouth wide open.

"THAT'S MISTER EEL!" Dedede screamed. As they fell Bumble quickly took out his spear and began twirling it around overhead at high speed. He was able to fly like a helicopter and Kirby quickly grabbed his foot, Dedede grabbed Kirby's right arm and then he caught Adeleine's leg. Her hat fell off which the giant eel chomped at. She was able to quickly catch it and pull it out of range.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" Adeleine screamed.

"Too...much...weight...losing...altitude..." Bumble groaned quickly tiring out.

"PLEASE BUMBLE!" Kirby screamed, "Just hang on a little longer!"

"If we get eaten I'll never forgive you!" Dedede shouted.

"HERE IT COMES!" Adeleine yelled pointing at the eel which was launching up for another strike. Ade summoned her Power Brush into her hands and used it to whack the eel on its right eye. The eel screamed out in pain and allowing Adeleine to, unfortunately, get a whiff of its rancid breath. "My stars!" She groaned, covering the spot her nose would be, that's almost as bad as Dedede's morning breath.

"You know," Dedede said, "It's not very wise to insult someone who holds your life in his hand."

Adeleine made a sweat drop with a smile, "Sorry, forget I said anything." Suddenly, a pink rope of beam energy latched onto the middle of the Stinger surprising the Waddle Dee and stopping the spinning. They began getting reeled upwards confusing them all.

"What the-?" Bumble asked looking up. He saw Ribbon and Minta standing on a snowy ledge. Ribbon was emitting the beam whip and pulling them upward and Minta had her arms wrapped around Ribbon's waist pulling as well. "Thank the stars!" Bumble sighed.

"Guys...blood's rushing to my head..." Adeleine groaned.

"Be thankful you still have blood bin/b your head," Dedede stated. With one last strong tug the foursome were flunk into the air. Kirby and Dedede fell into the snow while Bumble landed on top of Kirby and Adeleine landed on top of Minta.

"Get off!" Minta yelled face first in the snow.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that," Adeleine said with her silly grin.

"I'm guessing you two saw that big eel too," Kirby said brushing snow off of his cap.

"Yes, and boy was it a close one!" Ribbon sighed, "Thank goodness for Minta's Star Broom!"

"Yeah, saved our butts!" Minta agreed then said, "Too bad I can't just fly us out of here...my broom isn't strong enough..."

"I'm just glad you two are okay," Kirby said with a smile.

"And don't worry about it Mint," Ade claimed with a wink, "We've gotten out of tighter spots. This one will be no trouble for us!"

"Let's take a moment to look around," Dedede suggested. The group nodded and began walking around the snowy cliff. The cliff itself wasn't very big at all so it wasn't long until someone found something.

"Hey people!" Adeleine shouted, "Over here!" From the call came everybody to see what was up. "See these cracks on this wall?" Adeleine said sliding her hand across it.

Minta nodded and said, "Everyone stand back!" The group did so and the keke unleashed her Bomb Bowl spell. She rolled a round blue bomb decorated with purple stars at the wall. When it crash it exploded breaking the wall and revealing a very small room which was home to a lonely unlit metal pole with a torch on top. Curious, Ribbon decided to use her Flame Breath on the torch to lite it. Once lit the gang heard something click. They turned around and saw a trapdoor open up on the ground behind them.

"Whoa!" Ade said.

"Should we go down there?" Bumble asked, "We don't know where it leads."

"It's the only way we got right now," Ribbon said walking to the opening and jumping down it. Minta and Kirby nodded at each other and followed Ribbon.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" The painter said jumping high, doing a forward somersault and falling down the opening.

"Come on Bumble!" Dedede ordered grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"Oh come on! I was going to follow you guys!" Bumble insisted.

"Well, at least now it's guaranteed," Dedede said jumping into the hole carrying Bumble along. The group slid down an icy chute as they went to the next floor. Ribbon noticed the further she slid down the warmer it seemed to get. Once she reached the end of the chute she landed on a stone floor and was surprised at what she saw.

"What...the...stars..." The fairy said taking a few steps forward. She saw she was no longer in a world of ice, but now a world of fire. She saw a lake of magma boiling just beyond the stone floor. When her friends come as well they each had similar reactions of shock.

"What the-" Adeleine said stunned, "Did we just get warped to Neo Star?"

"I don't think so," Kirby said getting a view of his surrounding.

"Who would have guessed a place like bthis/b exists on Shiver Star of all places?" Minta asked aloud.

"It's funny how the Eel doesn't seem so bad anymore!" Bumble stated.

"There's nowhere to go, but ahead," Ribbon said taking her role as leader, "Let's go!" The group walked across the stone path gazing at the boiling magma that surrounded them at both sides. Suddenly, two bubbles rose from the magma and landed on the ground before them. Each lava bubble grew a blue eye and glared at them.

"Lava monsters?! Oh come on!" Bumble groaned. Kirby threw his Cosmic Boomerang at the beasts, but the weapon went right through them.

"No effect," Kirby said catching the returning boomerang. The Magma Bubbles floated up and suddenly charged at the group. They all ducked avoiding the heated tackle.

"Let me handle this!" Minta said stepping in front. She took in a deep breath and used her Frost Breath. This caused critical damage to the monsters and even froze them in place. "Ha! Too easy!" The two frozen bubbles began bouncing around heading for the magma.

"Don't let them get in there!" Dedede said.

"Oh no you don't!" Minta yelled rushing at them. She was able to stomp on one shattering it, but the other was able to bathe in the magma.

"Aw Minta!" The others moaned.

"Shut up! I didn't see you helping!" Minta shot back turning to them.

"We thought you could handle it, but I suppose we were wrong," Dedede sighed.

"You guys can be real asses sometimes." Minta said with arms crossed glaring at them.

"Oh that's not very nice," Adeleine said.

"OW!" Minta screamed jumping high into the air holding her bottom. The group saw the Magma Bubble came back and assumed it tackled Minta's rear. When Minta landed she was hopping around and slapping her butt rapidly to put out the flame. Once she did she snarled at the monster who seemed to get a kick out of Minta's suffering. "You think that's funny! I'll show you something breal funny!/b" She blew her Frost Breath at the monster, but it floated upwards to avoid it. That's when Ribbon jumped and tackled the creature with her Snowball spell. The cold attack froze it in mid-air; Kirby threw his boomerang striking the monster causing it to shatter like the first one.

"Well, that takes care of that," Dedede said.

"That really hurt..." Minta whined rubbing her bottom.

"Oh quit being a baby," Dedede sighed, "It didn't hurt that bad." Minta narrowed her green eyes at Dedede before pushing him into the magma. A second later, Dedede sprang out and began screaming and hopping like a madman. Minta laughed as she continued onward along with Ribbon. Kirby stayed until Dedede was able to stop the fire.

"You know, you kinda brought that on yourself," Kirby said shaking his head.

"Oh shut up and go!" Dedede groaned. The group continued onward into the magma filled cavern. The group make sure to take out any magma bubbles that floated up to burn them. Of course, some of the members got their butts burned by the creatures, but they didn't they take too much damage. The stone path broke off into two directions and the crew stopped in the fork to decide with way to go.

"Minta, I'm sorry I doubted your pain," Adeleine said rubbing her burnt bottom.

"Yeah," Kirby moaned doing the same, "Those magma bubbles can really fry a person."

"I told ya so!" Minta said, "Now which way do we go?"

"It's hard to tell..." Ribbon said flying upward and looking down both way. They each led into a cavern so it was hard to tell what awaited inside. Ribbon flew back down and said, "I guess either path is good."

"In that case," Dedede claimed, "We're going right!" Without giving anyone a chance to voice in the king already was taking the right path. Suddenly, a giant wave of magma washed over the path in front of Dedede. It then rose up into a high hill of magma. Two coal black eyes and a black mouth appeared.

"GWAAAAAAAR!" The beast roared at Dedede with its heated breath. Dedede wasted no time running back to the group.

"On second thought," Dedede said, "I think left is the better choice!"

"I'm sure it is," Bumble said as they all made their way to down the left path into the cavern. This area was quite dark so the six of them made sure to stay close to one another.

"I got this guys," Adeleine said taking out her Creation Pen and Pad. In no time flat she was able to draw a picture of a lantern. Using some magic power, Ade made the lantern come to life and float about the group. It began emitting a very wide light pushing back the darkness by a great amount.

"Thanks for that Ade," Minta said and Ade nodded with a smile. Now that they could see, the cavern they were in was actually quite small.

"Minta," Bumble shouted, "Over there!" Minta and the others looked to where Bumble was pointing at and saw a wall with a crack on it.

"Just like the one from before," Kirby said. Minta used her Bomb Bowl and destroyed that wall as well. Behind this wall was a small fountain of water constantly pouring from somewhere on the ceiling.

"What could that mean?" Ade asked. Minta decided to use her Frost Breath on this water. In a few seconds, the running water turned into solid ice. Suddenly, a click was heard; the crew looked to the right and saw part of the wall slid aside revealing very small room with a blue springboard.

"Where do you think that thing leads?" Bumble asked.

"Do I really have to answer this?" Ribbon said jumping on the spring and bouncing very high upwards. Bumble sighed and followed along with the rest of the crew. As Ribbon soared upwards she felt the area around her progressively get cooler. Once she reached the top she landed on soft snow. At first, she thought she was back to the surface, but the surrounding ice walls showed she still wasn't high enough. After a brief scanning of the area she saw a huge double door made completely out of ice. This door was made out of many tiles that had weird white markings. As she walked towards it the others came.

"Glad to be out of that hell hole!" Dedede sighed. Kirby, Minta and Adeleine quickly sat down on the snow and sighed in relief.

"This feels sooooo nice," Minta said.

"Sheesh," Bumble said, "How bad did you guys get burned?"

"Bad enough to require snow therapy," Ade explained. Minta's gaze turned to Ribbon who was moving the ice tiles around on the door.

"Whacha thinking Ribs?" Minta called to her best friend.

"I almost have it..." The fairy said moving the last tile. The many white markings turned about to be a scramble up picture of a snowflake. Once the snowflake picture was complete the door suddenly collapsed revealing a hallway beyond. "Shall we?" Ribbon asked her friends.

"Aw..." Adeleine moaned, "I just sat down..."

"Come on," Bumble said pulling both her up. Minta and Kirby were able to get up on their own. After a bit of walking, the group came across a big blue beetle-like creature walking along the wall. It was walking in a complete circle, moving up the wall, across the ceiling, down the other wall and back onto the ground.

"What are those things?" Adeleine asked. Minta walked over and inspected it.

"That's the Frosty Beetle. These bugs live in places with very cold temperatures so Shiver Star is a perfect place for them." Minta explained.

"Don't worry! I got this!" Dedede said raising his hammer, but Minta quickly pushed him back.

"Stop! Frosty Beetles are harmless! Don't squish it!"

"It's just a bug!" Dedede argued.

"Alright, think of it like this!" Minta said, "If you squish it then all its guts will splatter and its cold enough to freeze a person on contact."

Kirby, fascinated said, "Whoa! Really?"

"They're not called Frosty Beetles for nothing!" Minta claimed.

"Then I guess we better just not run into them," Ribbon stated.

"Yeah," Minta agreed, "It secretes a substance across its body that instantly freezes anything that makes any kind of direct contact with it. This substance is what protects them from predators."

"Wow, I wish I could do that," Ade said. The squad continued through the hallway making sure to avoid touching any Frost Beetles. It became more difficult since more Frosty Beetle were accompanying a single row. Dedede accidentally gotten frozen by one beetle so Kirby and Bumble had to carry him to the end. Once the reached the other side of the hallway, Minta used her Triple Fireball to melt the ice cube Dedede was trapped in.

"That wasn't fun!" Dedede said shivering, "I knew we should have squashed them!"

"Then we would all be frozen in ice!" Minta argued.

"I don't care! As long as that bug gets squashed!" Dedede shouted making Minta facepalm. They walked into the Warp Door transporting them to a different area. The Warp Door they were sent to was floating in mid-air so the means they were dumped onto a snowy floor making a big pile.

"Ugh, where are we?" Kirby asked looking around. Dedede quickly pushed him off making Kirby face plant in the snow. He saw they were in a dome-like room with ice walls all around and snow on the bottom. He could see the sun shining through the icy ceiling.

"So, any ideas on how to get out of here?" Bumble asked when Ribbon rolled off of him.

"Not anyway I can see," Minta stated climbing off of Adeleine.

"Oh stars! Are we gonna be trapped in here forever?" Ade asked standing up panicking, "Are we gonna die a slow, boring death? I don't want my death to be boring! I'M SCARED OF BORING DEATHS!" Dedede clunked Ade on the noggin.

"Will you shut up!?" Dedede ordered, "We are not going to die a boring death!"

"Yeah, and that guy's gonna make sure of it," Bumble said.

"What guy?" Ribbon asked. Bumble simple pointed forward and the group saw a blue lion with a snow-like mane and white eyes standing on a very high cliff. It suddenly jumped from the cliff and landed in front of them with a big boom. This creature was known as the Ice Lion which is a cousin to the Fire Lion. It unleashed a loud roar stated it wanted a fight. Bumble quickly took cover behind Adeleine making the keke sweatdrop.

"Are you serious?" Ade sighed.

"Yes I am," Bumble said calmly.

"Something tells me this thing wants to get clobbered!" Dedede stated. Minta stepped forward.

"Alright then, let's take care of this beast!" Minta yelled as she summoned her Star Broom hopped on it along with Ribbon. Kirby took out his Cosmic Boomerang, Dedede brought out the Dedede Hammer and Ade whipped out her Power Paintbrush.

The Ice Lion roared and charged forward at the brown Pupupu. Kirby raised his boomerang up charging power into it as it glowed blue. The beast jumped and lunged towards Kirby just when the weapon was fully charged. Kirby threw the boomerang right into the Ice Lion's face knocking it back a few meters. While dazed, Kirby gave the lion three solid whacks with the last one being an uppercut knocking the beast on its back.

"My turn Kirbs!" Ribbon shouted as Minta flew the broom over the lion. She jumped off Minta's broom and crashed onto the lion's belly with a powerful stomp. The Ice Lion gasped for air as Ribbon jumped off doing a backward mid-air somersault landing on her feet. The beast was able to roll to its feet with a snarl. It pounced at Ribbon, but she performed a backflip to dodge and responded with her Flame Breath striking the beast in the face causing critical damage. The beast jumped back leaped at Ribbon again and was able to smack her aside with its paws. Ribbon tumbled in the snow and Kirby quickly dashed behind and caught her stopping her from crashing into the wall.

"You alright?" Kirby asked the fairy in his arms.

"Duh," Ribbon said with a smile, "one smack isn't going to KO me!" Dedede charged towards the lion with his hammer raised high. On top of the hammer was Adeleine who was gripping the hammer tightly with her thighs to keep from falling off. She holding her Power Brush high as well. Once in range, Dedede brought her hammer back and swung it with excessive force. While the hammer didn't hit the beast Ade's Power Brush sure did causing a good amount of damage to the lion.

"You know, piggybacking this way seems a lot better than what we usually do," Ade said.

"I guess..." Dedede agreed. The Ice Lion reared its head back and then spewed out chilling cold breath at the two. That's when Bumble suddenly appeared from behind Dedede. He quickly moved in front and began twirling his spear very fast. Thanks to this the chilling breath was able to brush past them. The lion was then struck by Ribbon's Spark Punch knocking it to the ground.

"Take that you overgrown kitten!" Ribbon shouted. However, the Ice Lion was able to pin Ribbon down with both paws and was about to bite her.

"Hold on Ribbon!" Kirby shouted jumping towards the Ice Lion. He threw his boomerang at the beast getting three strikes before it returned to him. He ran at the lion along with Dedede and then both jumped and slammed their weapons on the Ice Lion's head. While the attack did big damage it still wasn't enough to make the beast release her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ribbon screamed struggling to get free. She blew her Flame Breath at the lion's face, but the beast still held on. Suddenly, Minta flew towards the Ice Lion at top speed. At the speed Minta was going she was able to ram the monster with a lot of force and this was enough to make it roll over three times and release Ribbon. Once freed, Dedede and Kirby pulled the fairy to her feet.

"Someone got a little reckless," Dedede stated as Ribbon smile innocently.

"Sorry about that," Ribbon apologized, "Thanks for the save everyone." Minta landed on the ground and had her broom vanish.

"It's not over yet," The keke said. The Ice Lion charged at them with glowing blue fangs. Minta stood her ground and threw her Triple Fireball; the lion jumped over the attack and pounced on Minta and bit her on the arm. "OOOOW!" She screamed before she was trapped in solid ice.

"Aw man!" Dedede shouted, "You're going to pay for that one!" Dedede rushed at the monster and whacked it off of Minta. The lion was about to retaliate until it felt something sharp strike its back. "Nice one Bumble!" Bumble, who had stabbed the creature, gave a happy expression before jumping off. Both the lion could do anything Dedede hit it hard with a shoulder charge knocking it to the ground. The king raised both arms high and the brown Pupupu jumped into his hands. Dedede pushed Kirby up high and he came crashing down towards the lion slamming his boomerang real hard on the lion's head.

"How you like that?" Kirby said jumping away doing an aerial backwards somersault. The beast tiredly got onto its feet panting from all the damage its taken.

"Take this you ugly monster!" Adeleine shouted shooting globs of paint from her Power Brush. The Ice Lion roared in agony when the colorful globs struck its eyes. It began running wildly in a panic from the suddenly blindness. During this, Ribbon was able to help Minta break free from the ice by using her Flame Breath.

Brushing ice chunks off Minta stated, "I'm going beat that lion down for that!"

Ribbon pointed at the rampaging beast and said, "I'm sure that lion will burn out soon. How about we help him out?" Minta nodded in understanding. The keke hopped onto the fairy's back and shared her Mana. This made Minta and Ribbon's body flash gold. Ribbon faced the beast, took a deep breath and blew out a much larger stream of fire. Thanks to Minta's added power this Flame Breath was doubled in speed, strength and range. It quickly swallowed the lion whole in intense flames. With one final roar the lion fell down with a mighty crash and suddenly exploded in a flash of white light. Minta hopped off of Ribbon and they both did a hi-five.

"Alright!" They cheered, "Victory!"

"Not bad Ribbon and Minta," Dedede complimented.

"Yeah, that's what I call a roasting!" Adeleine agreed.

"I knew we could do it," Kirby chuckled. Ribbon picked up the Maxim Tomato the beast left behind and devoured it completely restoring her life force and magic power.

"Alright," Ribbon called, "Face-to-Face Time!" Ribbon started with Minta since she did take the most damage, next was Kirby, then Bumble, Adeleine after that and lastly Dedede. Once everyone was healed that took some time to observe their surrounding.

"So, now since that's taken care of how do we get out of here?" Bumble asked. Dedede looked at the floor and noticed some ice and that it was cracked.

"I have an idea," Dedede said pounding the ground with his hammer. This caused the crack to grow bigger and the ground began to shake.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" Bumble nearly screamed falling over. With one more swing Dedede was able to break through the floor causing everyone to fall through screaming. They landed on snowy ground still inside the cave, but it was still bright enough to see.

"Great, now where are we?" Minta moaned sitting up.

"I don't even know anymore," Kirby groaned picking up his purple cap that had fallen off his head. He placed it on and huffed.

"Uh, I don't want to scare anyone, but we are surrounded by Scarfys," Bumble stated. Everyone looked around and saw that Bumble was right. Scarfys were absolutely everywhere; on the walls, ceiling and the ground, but luckily their sudden drop in didn't awake them. They were sleeping soundly.

"I didn't even know Scarfys can survive in such cold climates," Ribbon said.

"Actually, you're right," Minta stated, "These are called Snow Scarfy which is a relative of the Scarfy. Take a close look at them and you'll see the many differences." Being the brave one, Kirby dared to step closer to one. The brown Pupupu was able to see the differences Minta was talking about. The Snow Scarfy was light blue instead of orange and it had white fur all over its body except for the face.

"Are they just as aggressive as Scarfys?" Ribbon asked.

"Sadly, yes," Minta said, "Especially if you wake them suddenly."

Bumble asked, "Why?"

"Because nobody likes to be woken up all of a sudden," Ribbon answered.

Kirby sighed, "Now we really have to watch our steps..."

"Sorry about that," Dedede said, "Honestly, I thought it was the only way out."

"Dang it Dedede," Adeleine groaned, "Why'd you have to go and smash the floor like a big fat dummy,"

"Who are you calling a dummy? You're the Queen of Stupidity!" Dedede shot back.

"I'm not stupid!" Adeleine yelled, "Name all the 'supposedly' dumb things I did!"

"You better sit down then cause I'm gonna be talking for quite a while!" Dedede yelled back. Ribbon covered Dedede's mouth and Kirby covered Adeleine's

"Shut up!" They both shout-whispered.

"You're both being idiots right now," Ribbon grouched.

"Last thing I want to do right now is fight an army of angry Snow Scarfys!" Kirby growled, "Quit arguing and let's go!"

"Hey! I think I see the exit," Bumble said pointing ahead. The others looked and saw light at the end of the tunnel. "We're almost out of this freezing death land!" Bumble raced ahead toward the light laughing all the way.

"Bumble! Get back here! You can't go running like that!" Ribbon called. Bumble didn't listen and kept running until she ran headfirst into a squishy and hairy wall which bounced him back on his bottom.

"OW!" He groaned rubbing her sore rear.

"Are you alright?" Kirby asked coming over with the others.

"Yeah, but I think I bruised my butt," He said still rubbing it.

"Bumble! That was such an Adeline Moment you had there!" Dedede said.

With a glare Adeleine growled, "Why...you...little..."

"C'mon on guys! Not this again!" Kirby groaned. Ribbon flew up to inspect what Bumble crashed into and she was astonished. "Look at this," Ribbon said. Everyone did so and saw what Ribbon was looking at.

"Mommy!" Adeleine and Minta shrieked.

"Mother of peril!" Dedede and Bumble yelled.

"Mama Mia!" Kirby and Ribbon gasped. They all said these phrases, but what they gazed upon was a giant Scarfy. It looked just like the other Scarfys, but jumbo sized. It was in a deep slumber despite Bumble crashing into it.

"That must be the mother," Minta said.

"Yeah, and I certainly don't want to wake that thing up!" Kirby said. The group slowly and quietly as they could tiptoed around the Big Mama Scarfy. When they got passed they discovered that Bumble was right; it was getting brighter so they joyously continued onward. The further they walked the brighter the cave gotten. Soon, they reached the end of the cave, but instead of an exit it was just a giant ice cube with a shiny reflection.

"NOOOOO-" Bumble screamed getting cut off by Dedede pressing his hand where Bumble's mouth would be.

"What part of 'keep your damn mouth shut' didn't you get?" Dedede growled.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way out of here!" Bumble groaned, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Dedede asked shocked.

"Yeah! If you never would have broke that floor we would be in this mess!"

"Hold up, we wouldn't even be in this cavern if Ribbon and Minta hadn't been playing on thin ice!" Dedede claimed as everyone turned to them.

"Hey! We didn't know it was thin ice at first!" Minta claimed.

"And when we did we were btrying/b to get off safely until a certain Waddle Dee though it would be hilarious to hit us!" Ribbon added as the group went back to Bumble.

"Well! Dedede started the snowball fight!" Bumble stated. The group turned to Dedede again.

While sweating Dedede said, "It was Adeleine's idea to Shiver Star in the first place! It's her fault!" The others turned to Adeleine who had a sweat drop.

"Hey! Don't look at me! It's all Kirby fault!" The painter said as everyone turned to him.

Kirby was more confused than shocked, "What? How is it my fault?"

Adeleine twiddled her fingers saying, "I don't know...I just wanted the blame off me..."

Ribbon sighed, "People! Let's not start blaming each other. Besides, I have an idea of getting out."

"What?" Bumble asked, "I'd love to hear it."

"Just stand there and look pretty," Ribbon said walking to the ice cube. She began to blow a steady stream of fire to melt the ice. As the ice melted the group noticed it was covering an open hole in the ground. The water that washed down the hole poured on top of the magma monster that blocked off the path Dedede wanted to go down earlier. It screeched loudly from contact of the extremely cold water. It tried to hold its ground, but the water was too much and the beast sank back into the magma allowing access to the path it was blocking off.

"Yah!" Minta shouted as she jumped into the hole and landed back in the molten area. Her friends came down one by one quickly after.

"Mercy..." Bumble moaned, "I don't know how much of this cursed flip-flops between hot and cold I can take."

"Well, let's finally see what's on the other side of this path Dedede wanted to go down," Kirby said. The path led to a room which was a dead end, but there was a rusted red switch on the ground. Dedede wasted no time slamming his hammer on the button. A loud rumble was heard following by shaking ground.

"Now what did you do?" Adeleine shouted. Back in the area with the two pathways, magma began to sink in the section between the paths. Once the magma was gone a Warp Door was revealed down there.

"Let's go check it out!" Minta said headed back the way they came. They saw what the switch had done and were very curious to see what was down there.

"That's what this genius did!" Dedede claimed with a smirk.

"All you did was hit a button," Minta claimed.

"Oh please, if we were able to go where I wanted it would have saved us a bunch of time."

"Hmm...perhaps." The group jumped down the empty lava pool and walked into the Warp Door. This sent them to another heated hallway which was very narrow. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard and a wave of lava burst through a wall behind them.

"RUN!" Adeleine screamed dashing ahead.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bumble claimed as he and everyone else followed. The group dashed as fast as they could go. The lava wasn't the only problems they had to deal with. Falling boulders made frustrating obstacles for them as well. The group jumped and ducked the boulders. Dedede was whacking them away with his hammer. After so much running the crew reached a dead end they weren't too happy about it.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Minta screamed punching on the wall.

"Wait, look up!" Ribbon said pointing upwards. They did so and saw a gray Warp Star stuck in stone.

"Quick!" Adeleine said jumping up and down in fear, "Knock it out!"

"Leave this to me!" Bumble said producing energy spears to throw at the Warp Star. Kirby helped by repeatedly throwing his boomerang.

"Hurry up!" Dedede shouted noticing the lava getting closer. After a few more throws the teen boys were able to knock the Warp Star loose. It fell to the ground and returned to its golden color. Everyone quickly hopped on the Warp Star.

"Let's get out of here!" Ribbon shouted. The Warp Star flew directly at the lava making everyone scream in terror shutting their eyes; once they were in the lava they were surprised they weren't being roasted. Kirby was the first to open his eyes and saw that a protective silver bubble was surrounding the Warp Star.

"Amazing..." Kirby said in awe seeing what the molten lava looked from the inside. Everyone soon opened their eyes and were equally amazed at the mixture of red, orange and yellow. Soon the Warp Star flew them to the area were the lava came from. It was a completely empty room since it was probably only filled with magma. The only thing in the room was a spiral stone staircase that led to an opening on the ceiling. The Warp Star disappeared and the six of them ran up the stairs. Bumble was the first to reach it and jumped through the hole. He landed on snow and felt the chill of cold air. His pals came up one by one and each felt the chilling air.

"How many more times are we going to do this flip-flopping!?" Bumble groaned.

"Look ahead," Kirby said. Kirby pointed ahead and everyone saw they were on a ledge over a large and icy cold lake which was quite a way down.

"GREAT! Just great!" Dedede yelled, "Now what do we do? We can't fly that far!"

"Hey! Come look at this!" Ade called. The group came over to find a silver mine cart filled with snow. The mine cart was also on an icy rail track that made a path of the ledge. "We can use this to get out." Kirby hopped in the front left side while Ribbon jumped in the front right side. Ade jumped in the back left and Minta in the middle right.

"Ade! Are you crazy? We can't use that! It's just reckless!" Bumble said.

"You got a better idea?" Dedede asked.

"Well...uh,"

"Exactly, now get in the cart!" Dedede said pushing Bumble head-first in the middle left side of the cart. His feet were kicking in the air. Dedede began pushing the mine cart to get momentum going.

"Brr," Minta shivered looking at the lake, "I'm not too fond of this."

"We should be okay Mint," Kirby said.

"Not mine cart, I meant the snow in the cart..." Minta explained looking at the icy wall, "It's a bit too cold."

Ade had a silly grin, "Let me help you get used to it." She suddenly shoved a snowball down Minta's panties.

"EEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Keke screamed from the sudden blast of cold to her bottom. This scream was so loud that it echoed through out the icy cavern. It even reached the den with the sleeping Snow Scarfys. This echo awoke them all including Big Mama and that made them very cranky. The Snow Scarfys let out loud roars and flew in the direction the sound came from with Big Mama right behind.

"What the hell Ade!?" Minta yelled digging the snow out of her panties.

Adeleine was laughing and laying the the edge of the cart, "It was just too perfect! You had no idea it was coming!"

"That's because I didn't think you was be such an ass!"

"I sure did get byour/b ass! Literally!" Ade giggled making Minta groan. The gang then heard angered roars coming from behind and were very concerned.

"What was that?" Ribbon asked.

"I don't know, but I really don't need to find out," Kirby answered.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" Dedede yelled pushing the mine cart faster when it got enough speed he hopped in the back right. The mine cart rolled off the ledge down the rails picking up a lot of speed. Bumble turned around and noticed three Snow Scarfys coming at them. These Snow Scarfys had one big evil looking eye, sharp fangs and were dark blue instead of light blue and they lost their fur.

"Guys! I hate to be the barer of bad news. Really I do, but we got three angry Snow Scarfys on our tail!" Bumble said. The gang all turned and looked back in fear.

"Those must be the ones that were sleeping earlier!" Ribbon stated.

"NO! This is all Minta's fault!" Dedede blamed, "If you hadn't of screamed like that the Scarfys still be snoozing away!"

"Are we just going to ignore bwhy/b I screamed so loud?!" Minta asked glaring at Adeleine.

Dedede growled, "Damn it Adeleine!"

"It was just a prank!" Adeleine whined.

"Can we please discuss this later?!" Kirby yelled.

"Well, we better think of something fast cause if those Scarfys crash into us they'll explode and knock us into the water!" Bumble exclaimed.

"STUPID SCARFYS! LEAVE US ALONE!" Ade screamed making a snowball and throwing it at one of the Scarfys. The Scarfy was struck in the eye and exploded and the blast hit the other two so they exploded as well.

"Snow Scarfys are weak against snowballs? The hell?" Dedede asked confused.

"Meh, it's more so because of their rage mode," Minta stated.

"Ade! You did it!" Ribbon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did do it, didn't I," Adeleine said with her silly grin.

"It's too early to celebrate!" Minta yelled, "There's a lot more of them!" She was right, over fifty Snow Scarfys were coming their way. Kirby made two snowballs in his hands and raised them high.

"Time for a snowball brawl!" Kirby yelled throwing both snowballs at the two Snow Scarfys. Everyone was making snowball after snowball and throwing them at the Snow Scarfys. The group was relentless making sure to hit each one showing no mercy. Eventually, the heroes were able to wipe out every last Snow Scarfy.

"Alright! I think that's all of them!" Kirby said.

"Uh, I think you're wrong," Dedede said. Suddenly, Big Mama broke through an icy wall and gave chase to the heroes. Her skin was gray, she had one big evil-looking red eye and sharp fangs, however her kept her fur. She unleashed a loud and mighty roar. "I think it's gonna take more than one snowball to take this girl out!"

"Then let's throw several!" Ribbon said. The group began pounding Big Mama with snowball after snowball. After about twenty hits she let out a roar of agony. Big Mama's mouth began to glow blue.

"Duck! Duck! DUCK!" Ribbon ordered and the group did just that. One second after, Big Mama unleashed a freezing beam over their heads.

"DAMN!" Dedede shouted in shock, "Minta, you never mention Scarfys could do that!"

"That's because I didn't know they could!" The keke claimed.

"Now! Hit her hard!" Kirby screamed and the group continued throwing more snowballs at the beast, but she responded by spitting out Chillys at the group.

"Don't let the Chillys hit the cart!" Dedede said. While Minta, Ribbon and Dedede threw snowballs at the incoming Chillys, Kirby, Bumble and Adeleine threw snowballs at Big Mama. Soon, Big Mama screamed in even greater agony and then roared in fury as her fur changed from blue to red. She spat out even more Chillys at the cart and Kirby noticed one particular Chilly was glowing white, had a star on its collar and was slightly bigger than the others which meant one thing. That was a Super Chilly. Kirby jumped from the cart surprising everyone.

"Kirby! What are you doing?" Ribbon asked in shock. He charged his boomerang and threw it at the Super Chilly KO-ing it and making it drop a flashing blue coin. The coin had the ice power symbol, Kirby caught it placed it on the center of his boomerang over the yellow star.

The room went dark and a ray of golden light shaped in a star washed over Kirby. He tossed his weapon overhead as it glowed bright white. It suddenly transformed snow white mittens with a blue snowflake design on each. They slid over Kirby's hands while and his purple hat transformed into a headdress with snow shaped like an ice cream cone. A gold glowing star was also on the center on the headdress.

"SNOW BOWL!" Kirby yelled raising his left hand. The room then went back to normal.

"Whoa!" Minta shouted, "Kirby just got a Super Ability!"

"Alright! Go Snow Bowl Kirby!" Ribbon screamed.

"Alright! Take Big Mama down!" Bumble cheered throwing a fist in the air. Kirby began spinning around in the air summoning a lot of snow onto his body and in a flash he transformed into a giant ball of snow with his face on it. Kirby launched himself at Big Mama with great force greatly damaging her and sending her flying back. She exploded just like the others. After the collision Kirby broke out of the snowball and landed back in the cart. Everyone cheered and clapped at Kirby's display of super copy power.

"That was awesome Kirby!" Adeleine shouted.

"Yeah, and look, we're almost out of here!" Ribbon said pointing ahead at a ledge of snow that had an icy wall with an opening leading outside. Suddenly, the eel they saw when they first entered this place broke through the rail tracks ahead of them. It opened its mouth wide ready to gobble them whole.

"OH NO!" Dedede screamed ducking.

"Oh no you don't!" Kirby yelled transforming once more into a giant snowball. He launched himself forward directly at the beast getting stuck its mouth. The eel fought back by trying to push the massive snowball out, but Kirby was determined to win this struggle as he rolled in deeper. Soon Kirby was stuck in the eel throat showing a lump in the eel. Kirby finally self-destructed causing intense pain to the eel. It screamed spiting Kirby out and a lot of snow. It great pain the eel sank back into the water. The rail tracks still had a big hole in it so Kirby changed into a giant snowball again and fell into the hole fitting perfectly. The cart rolled over the giant snowball safely and reached the ledge and rolled outside. The mine cart wasn't good on snow and quickly lost control and crashed sending everyone flying in different directions face-planting in the snow.

"Whoa, that's what I call a wild ride," Ade chuckled getting up brushing snow off.

"I'm too old for this insanity," Dedede moaned getting up.

"Oh please, you're barely five years older than us," Minta said as she pulled Bumble out of snow.

"Whatever,"

Ribbon picked herself up and looked around, "Hey where's Kirby?"

"Right here," Kirby said walking out of the cavern still wearing the Snow Bowl headdress.

"Kirby! You did it!" Ribbon said running over and hugging him.

"You should really thank Ade too," Kirby said, "After all, she did figure out how to beat the Snow Scarfys."

Minta said, "She also the reason they came out in the first place."

"Can I have my moment please?" Adeleine groaned.

"Well, let's just thank everyone," Ribbon said with a smile.

"Thank you myself," Dedede said, "You're very welcome myself!" The six saw the Snowflake Village not to far from their spot and began walking towards home.

"Well, that was certainly an adventure," Minta said, "First thing I'm going to do is soak my feet in some hot water."

"Sounds like a plan," Kirby said, "May I join you?"

"Sure you can."

"I need a hot shower," Ribbon stated.

"I just want to sleep the rest of this day away," Bumble said.

"I sure got a lot more ideas to draw now!" Adeleine said happily.

"Actually, I'm wondering now...what were we doing to get us in that mess again?" Dedede asked.

"A snowball fight," Minta said.

"Oh yeah! I was pounding Kirby good too!" Dedede chuckled.

Kirby smirked, "Is that so?"

"You bet it is Brownie!"

"Well, then I think it's time I get my revenge!" Everyone gave Kirby a worried glance.

"What do you mean by that?" Dedede asked. Kirby smiled and transformed into a giant snowball, "Oh, that's what you meant," Dedede said softly.

"Uh Dedede," Minta said nervously, "I think this is a good time to go back to town and order that pizza."

"Can we get some hot cocoa too?" Adeleine asked panicked.

"Yeah, we can get some cocoa too," Ribbon said quickly.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Bumble shouted. They all ran away at top speed towards town screaming in fear.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kirby laughed, "Ready or not? HERE I COME!" He then gleefully launched himself at them.


End file.
